Forbidden Love
by Silversmokestar
Summary: SSMU Sano mets and falls for a girl on the streets but she has a dark past and future, but Sano dosent seem to mind but he doesnt know how bad her past really is. Find out in this fanfic.


Ok this is my first fanfic so tell me how I did and be brutal. Also I add some of my own characters so tell me what you think of them. Thnx.

Forbidden love

Chapter 1: Forbidden lover

Sano walked down an ally on his way home, after spending the night partying with his buds he was tiered and drunk off his ass. He was humming a soft melody when he heard the sound of a fight coming from the house next to him. He turned his head and sobered immediately. Then closes to the fence was a girl laying on the ground in a crumpled mess. He looked up at her attackers and rolled his eyes. 'Them again.' He thought. The 12 men sounding the girl were married but always thought that any woman that did not have a man was a hooker. His gaze went back to the girl who was lying on the ground. She had pitch black hair that matched the night sky, creamy skin, and as she flipped her hair back Sano saw that she had the same shade of brown eyes as he did.

Slowly the girl reached behind her and pulled out two daggers and though them at one of the men. One imbedded its self in a guys head the other in his arm. Sano raised an eye brown then saw that she was defenseless. Quickly he jumped the fence and stepped in front of the girl.

"Who the fuck are you!" snapped one of the men. Sano didn't think only said the first thing that cam to his mind.

"I'm her suter!" he snapped. The men scoffed.

"Really then prove it!" they snapped. Sano turned to the girl who was still on the ground looking up at Sano with big eyes. He swallowed hard and offered her his hand, slowly she reached out and put her hand in his. He pulled her up flush with his body then slowly lowered his lips to hers. To his surprise she let him and kissed him back full force. He pulled her body closer to his feeling her warmth seep through his cloths and into his flesh. He felt himself grow hard as the girl rocked her hips against his.

"Alright you've proven that you belong together, just know to keep her with you next time." Said one of the men walking away. Slowly Sano pulled back and the girl's eyes haply opened.

"I think its best if you stay with me." He whispered in a ragged voice. The girl nodded her agreement.

Sano led the girl back over to the roughen roe then noticed that she seemed to know were she was. He stopped in front of his house and looked back for the girl she had stopped 3 houses back.

"Hay over hear." He said in a hushed whisper. The girl jumped and caught up with him. He pulled open the door and let her in then stepped in as well. He closed and locked the door then turned around and saw the girl looking over everything. He sat down and gestured that she should as well. She did and Sano pulled out a bottle of saki and two glasses.

"What is your name?" he asked pouring the saki. The girl looked at him then said barley above a whisper.

"My name is Alexandrea Hunter. Call me Alex." Sano nodded and handed her a glass and took one himself.

"Alex I like that." She smiled as did Sano. "I'm Sanosuke Sagara call me Sano." Alex nodded and lifted her cup to her lips, and drank.

After a while Sano and Alex were laughing and playing the game truth or lie.

"Alright I've got one for you." Said Alex taking another drink. "That kiss you gave me I enjoyed it through and through." She said with a smile. Sano looked deeply into her eyes seeing that deep down she wanted it to happen again.

"Truth." He said slowly. Alex nodded then downed another shot.

"Your turn." She said. Sano thought a little then.

"I want to make love to you." He saw Alex freeze and slowly look at him. She did as he did with her, gazed deeply into his eyes. Then slowly taking a deep breath she said.

"True." Sano took the shot and she gasped. He set the glass down and crawled over to her on hands and knees. He felt like a predator advancing on his pray and he could tell by the look in Alex's eyes that she felt like the pray. He stopped right in front of her, rose up on his knees then he cupped her face and pulled her closer to him and pressed his lips to hers. She rocked her body agents his, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and sighed as she began to suck on it.

Slowly he rose and brought her up with him and carried her over to his bed. From there everything seemed to happen in slow motion from there. He laid her down and slipped off her shirt and his. She reached up and began stroking his chest, as he removed her pants and his. Her strokes were driving him wild. Were ever she touched left a fiery trail. He caught her hand and kissed then bent low and kissed and stroked her perfectly shaped breasts. She arched up to him and sighed softly. He looked up at her as he went to her other breast. Her eyes were half open and her lips parted her breath coming in short gasps. But he knew that they would come faster when he was done. He went up and kissed her lips then kissed down her body down to her wet woman hood. He placed a finger between her lips and tickled. She gasped and bucked agents him. Sano smiled and pushed two fingers deep inside her. He was surprised by how tight she was but kept going. He pressed a kiss to her belly then kissed her wet lips, stroking it with his tongue. Her breathing was short and she began to moan somewhat. He loved the sound. Slowly he pushed a third finger into her then a fourth. She let out a loud moan and bucked agents him. She thread her fingers through his hair and pushed him closer to her. He pulled back and let his fingers do the work. He felt her grow tight around them then shutter as she came. He pulled out his fingers and crawled up her body and kissed her deeply as he pushed his head into her. He gazed deeply into her eyes as he began pushing all of his nine inches into her hot core. They never broke eye contact, as they slowly made love. They flowed together like a river. When he pumped she met his thrust. She felt so wonderful wrapped around him. Then he felt the first pull of a climax he began to pick up speed and power. Soon he was going full force and Alex was screaming in pleasure although she was trying not to. He was kissing her neck and her lips trying to keep her from waking the whole roe. Then his muscles began to quiver and he gave up trying to keep her quite, as his climax grew closer. Chills went down his spin as Alex climax around him. He yelled out in pleasure as his climax followed hers. His arms grew weak and began to shake but he didn't want to fall onto Alex and hurt her. Then she reached up and pulled him down to her. He let her enjoying her touch. Now he could take in her sweet smell, of lavender and honey. She was kissing and stroking his back and shoulder, when he realized the candle was still lit. When he made a move to extinguish it, it went out. He lifted his head and looked into Alex's eyes then smiled and kissed her and rolled over laying her on his chest. Now it was his turn to stroke and hold her. They laid like that until they fell asleep.


End file.
